Met His Match
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Drabbles of Okabe and Kurisu throughout their lives together. Mostly based on headcanons from my daily-okakuri blog on tumblr.
1. Late Night Phone Calls

**This drabble is inspired by a headcanon I wrote for one of my blogs, daily-okakuri. Set post-movie.**

* * *

Kurisu wakes to the sound of her ringtone and groans. It's obscenely early; the sun hasn't even begun to rise yet. Casting an envious glance at her still-asleep roommate, she quickly reaches for her phone. She knows exactly who is calling her, as it's the fifth time he's done this in two months. She resolves to give him a piece of her mind this time, and answers the phone.

"Christina!" Okabe's voice is _loud_ at four in the morning, and as she hasn't even had coffee yet she is not prepared for his antics. "I'm afraid I must inform you that you're in great danger! Agents from the organization are following you and –"

She cuts him off, irritated. "Slow down. One, you're being utterly ridiculous. Two, do you realize what time it is right now?"

"It's four in the afternoon here –" Okabe responds, sounding confused, before she cuts him off again.

"I meant here, genius! It's four in the morning, and I am not awake enough to deal with your incoherent ramblings."

Okabe pauses for a moment before replying, sounding uncharacteristically contrite. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to inform you of the perils surrounding you." _I was worried about you and wanted to see how you were doing._ "I presume you have things handled on your end?" _I hope you're doing well. I wish you were here._

Kurisu is grinning like an idiot now, but she can't bring herself to care. "I should be able to manage things on my own." _I'm doing alright. Thanks for asking._ "Has the Future Gadget Lab started any new experiments?" She can hear Daru and Mayuri in the background, and suddenly she wishes she was in Japan with them. She resolves to visit them at her next possible opportunity.

Okabe is rambling now, talking about new experiments, how evil Mr. Braun is, and the various nefarious plots of the organization, punctuated occasionally by evil laughter. She closes her eyes and listens to Okabe talk. She can almost imagine that she's there in the small apartment with him. Suddenly, it doesn't seem to matter that it's four in the morning and the sun is rising and she has class in five hours because, listening to Okabe talk, Kurisu feels at home.

* * *

 **This is going to be a series of drabbles about Okabe and Kurisu as a couple, throughout their lives together. I'll update it whenever I have time and inspiration.**


	2. Coffee

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

 **Once again, this is inspired by a couple of headcanons I wrote for my daily-okakuri blog on tumblr. Check it out!**

 **This is a future!fic, with kids.**

* * *

The night is quiet, and both the figures in the bed are sound asleep. Suddenly, Okabe stirs and sits up, his eyes bright with a great new idea.

He turns to the figure next to him in the bed, shaking her shoulder gently. "Christina! Wake up!"

Kurisu blinks awake slowly, before turning to look at him with an annoyed expression. "What on earth is so important in the middle of the night?" she asks, sounding tired and irritated.

Okabe is not deterred by her annoyance. "I was dreaming, when suddenly my genius brain was struck by a lightning bolt of inspiration! This invention will drastically change the world and—" Kurisu glares at him pointedly, and he decides to get to the point. He gestures to the whiteboard he grabbed from the bedside table. "If we add a compressor to it, we could totally change the output efficiency!" he explains, and Kurisu nods, before adding her own notes to the whiteboard.

* * *

Several hours later, after both of them have finished brainstorming and gone back to bed, Kurisu sits bolt upright, a gleam in her eyes. She hurriedly grabs the whiteboard from earlier, and shakes Okabe awake. "What is it, Kurisu?" he asks, still half asleep.

"I had an idea for an improvement on your idea from earlier." She begins drawing on the whiteboard. "If we get rid of this part, it makes the entire device more portable." She taps her drawing with the marker.

Okabe leans over the board to get a better look. "You're right. And if we switch around these parts here—" He breaks off in the middle of the sentence, lost in an idea for improvement, but Kurisu follows anyway. Neither of them are getting any sleep tonight, not when there's brainstorming to be done.

* * *

Early the next morning, both of them are slumped over at the kitchen table, still working doggedly on the drawing on the whiteboard. Two teenagers stand outside the kitchen, looking on with amusement.

"Do you think the organization got to them?" asks the girl. She has dark hair and gold eyes like her father, but she has her mother's fine features.

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffs the red-haired boy. He has bright blue eyes and a tall, lanky frame. "They just stayed up all night brainstorming again. You'd think one of these times they'd learn to just go to bed and work on it in the morning. In any case, we should probably make them some coffee, to perk them up a little."

* * *

 **This will be updated sporadically, when I have inspiration and time to write.**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas for a Steins;Gate/X-Files fusion fic and would like to share them, please PM me. I am currently working on one, and would love some ideas for the other characters.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Let's Science at It!

**The headcanon that I developed this drabble from was actually inspired by the fact that I tend to talk about science when I'm drunk.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed! You guys are awesome!**

 **Future!fic, with kids.**

* * *

Okabe and Kurisu's household was bustling, as per usual. A dark-haired girl wearig a white lab coat sat at the kitchen table, furiously scribbling down scientific formulas, her brow furrowed. She jumped and spun when she heard her mother call her name from the next room.

"Ayumi!" Kurisu called again, sounding impatient. She poked her head into the room. "Why on earth is your room such a mess? What have you been doing in there?"

"I didn't make the mess!" Ayumi huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "The organization caused this disaster! They hid my favorite lab coat from me, and I had to search my whole room to find it!" she finished, flailing her arms dramatically.

Kurisu gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, I don't care who made the mess, but it better be cleaned up by the time your father and I get back," she chastised, turning to leave the room.

"Get back from where?" Ayumi asked, looking startled. "Does the organization have another plot you have to unravel, or—"

"Oh, give it a rest, Ayumi," scoffed her brother Sora from where he'd been lurking in the hallway. "Did you already forget that it's mom and dad's anniversary? Honestly, you're so forgetful."

Ayumi opened her mouth to retort, but was distracted when Okabe entered the room. "Oh, good, you're finally ready to go," Kurisu commented. She turned to the two teenagers. "Now, remember, Sora's in charge while we're gone," she reminded them, gesturing to the red-headed boy. "And Ayumi, your room will be clean by the time I get back."

When Okabe and Kurisu got home around midnight, they decided to have some more champagne before going to bed. One glass became two, and two glasses became three. Pretty soon, both of them were sufficiently drunk.

Okabe had been doodling on the paper his daughter had been writing on earlier when he gasped, struck by an idea. "This is genius!" he exclaimed, flipping the paper over and starting to sketch a design. "What if we designed miniature teleporting device?" he queried to his wife.

Kurisu normally would have dismissed the idea as ludicrous, but right now it seemed like an excellent plan. She grabbed a notepad and joined him. "We'd have to scale down the original design significantly, but I think it'd be doable," she said thoughtfully, beginning to sketch her own machine.

The next morning, Sora was the first one downstairs, so he was the one to find his parents slumped sound asleep at the kitchen table, faces pillowed by their sketches. "This again?" he murmured to himself. "You'd think they would learn."

His sister came bounding down the stairs, nearly crashing into him in her excitement. She gasped and stopped suddenly when she saw the kitchen. "The organization has struck again!" she exclaimed. "We must implement Plan 42 before it's too late!"

Sora tried to shush her, but was too late; both of their parents had heard her and were starting to stir awake. "Way to go, spazz," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Ayumi glowered at him. He pushed past her to the kitchen. "I'm going to make them some coffee."

* * *

 **Well, one of the reviewers said they wanted to see more of the kids, so I hope you like this!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Birthdays

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed.**

 **Another future!fic, with kids.**

* * *

Okabe comes home to the smell of something burning, and the sound of Kurisu's frustrated ranting in the kitchen. It's the same every year, on the kids' birthdays. And every year, Okabe hopes that she'll have learned from her past experiences and give up.

It's Ayumi's birthday, and she's unnervingly quiet for once. She's perched on the arm of the couch in the living room, wearing an oversized lab coat, with her nose buried in the new chemistry book he got her for her birthday. He has no doubt she'll be using it to cause explosions in his basement lab in the near future. Her older brother is nowhere to be found, having fled the scene the minute Kurisu started baking.

His daughter finally looks up from her book as he passes. "Has the organization possessed Agent 004?" she asks him. "I can't think of another reason why she'd be attempting to cook."

He smiles at her, and ruffles her dark hair as he passes. "I'm afraid so, Experiment 002. But never fear, for I have a solution to our current predicament," he assures her, gesturing to the store-bought cake he's carrying. "Now, why don't you go fetch Experiment 001 and inform him that we're leaving for dinner in half an hour? I'll neutralize your mother's handiwork."

She leaps off the couch, beaming at him, and salutes. "Never fear, Agent 001! I'm on top of this mission!" With that, she races out of the room to find Sora.

The kitchen has definitely seen better days, he notes as he walks in. Kurisu is scowling irritably at the oven, muttering to herself. The sink is a mess of bowls, spoons, and pans, and the counters are covered in flour, sugar, and other baking supplies. In the center of the disaster zone, of course, is the oven. Judging by the amount of black smoke pouring out of it, they're going to need to replace it again. It's a good thing they have excellent house insurance.

Kurisu whirls around when she hears him behind her, and her scowl fades just a little when she notices that it's him. "I don't understand," she says almost plaintively, throwing her hands up in the air. "I followed all the instructions exactly, just like I do when I run experiments in the lab. So why can't I get it right?"

Okabe gently takes one of her flour-covered hands in his own. Her expression softens at the touch. "How about this? I'll start to clean this up, and you can relax a bit and get ready to go to dinner," he says gently, hoping to remedy the situation. "And really, it's the thought that counts."

She smiles sheepishly at him, and turns to leave the kitchen. "Thank you," she murmurs quietly, before disappearing through the doorway. Okabe sighs quietly and wonders where he should even begin to start cleaning up this mess. He smiles to himself. It's just another one of the birthday traditions they have. Kurisu tries to bake a cake, fails spectacularly, and then they all go out to dinner and eat a cake that Okabe buys for dessert. Really, he should just be grateful that she didn't burn down the entire kitchen this time.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Embrace

**Finally done with exams, so I can write again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite! I really appreciate it!**

 **As a reward, have some angst, followed by pure fluff. This is set post-anime and post-movie.**

* * *

Kurisu tries not to dwell on what she refers to as the worst day of her life—the day her father tried to stab her and nearly killed Okabe and she watched their already strained relationship shatter irreparably. At least when Okabe had disappeared, she had been able to go back in time and fix the damage, but her father's animosity towards her was something she couldn't fix. To make it worse, she knew his hatred could be traced back to her actions, her pride, and her heedless rush to be a great scientist.

Still, at least one good thing came out of the whole terrifying encounter: she met Okabe. And really, all the altercation had done was reveal that her bond with her father was too damaged to repair. So she does her best to move on, and count the blessings in her life. She'd escaped her father's wrath intact, she had friends now, and Okabe's parents adored her and treated her like she was their own daughter.

Thinking of the positives doesn't stop her from remembering what happened, though, or prevent the nightmares she has; in them, she's gasping for air, a terrible pain in her chest as blood drips everywhere, or worse, she has to sit there and watch as Okabe groans in pain, his life slowly ebbing away. The powerlessness and pain of her dreams is unbearable, and she'll wake up panting, frantically looking for Okabe to make sure that he's alive and unharmed. Only when she can see that he's alright can she finally calm down.

Her sudden awakenings disturb Okabe, and make him feel even guiltier about what happened than he already does, which is ridiculous, because he saved her life. But Okabe has always been ridiculous. Right now, however, he doesn't look ridiculous; he looks extremely worried, with his brows furrowed and a small frown tugging at his lips.

"I'm fine," she murmurs to him, hoping to reassure him and assuage his guilt. The horrors of the nightmare are already fading away. She's warm and safe, next to him in their bed, not cold and dying in some storage closet in the radio tower.

He doesn't look convinced. She looks him in the eye as best as she can in the darkness of their bedroom. "Really," she says softly. "I'm alright, it was just a dream." And, before he can blame himself again, she adds, "This is not your fault."

"But it feels like it is," he replies sadly, his voice still rough from sleep.

Now he's being ridiculous. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here," she replies, almost irritated. "So stop beating yourself up over this and let it go. You saved my life. A few nightmares are nothing compared to that."

He's silent for a few moments, considering her words, although he still doesn't see convinced. She interrupts his thought process with a suggestion. "If you still need to do something, I have an idea." He looks surprised, and she turns her head to murmur in his ear, then guides his arms up and around her. "Perfect," she sighs, wrapped in his embrace, and closes her eyes. Surrounded by warmth, she finds herself finally drifting off again.


	6. Lazy Days

**Once again, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story!**

 **Also, updates on this may become even less frequent than usual because I will be studying abroad in Copenhagen for a month starting June 10th, and I don't know if I'll have any time to write.**

* * *

Kurisu gradually wakes from a deep sleep to the darkness of the bedroom she shares with Okabe. From outside there she hears occasional thunder and rain trickling against the windowpanes. The best kind of morning. "I love the rain," she murmurs, voice husky from sleep.

Beside her, Okabe shifts and rolls towards her. Kurisu is startled; she hadn't realized that he was awake yet. He grins at her, hair mussed from sleep. "As much as you love me?" he asks softly, a teasing glint in his eye.

Kurisu rolls her eyes at his antics, but grins despite herself. "Idiot," she says gently, running a hand through his messy hair. "Of course I do." It's a simple declaration of a fact. Her hand moves from his hair to his jaw, and she tilts his face so she can kiss him. Okabe melts into the kiss, and Kurisu smiles against his lips.

Eventually, they reluctantly break off the kiss so they can breathe. "So, we should probably get up soon," Kurisu points out from where she's comfortably lounging against the pillows.

Okabe shakes his head at this, snaking an arm around her waist. "Let's stay here instead," he pleads with her, pulling her closer to his side.

"I have things I need to work on," Kurisu points out halfheartedly, not particularly wanting to move from his warm embrace in their comfortable bed.

"Like what?" Okabe says disbelievingly, shifting on the bed slightly. As if anything could be more important than lying in bed together, enjoying a rainy spring morning.

"The paper, for my neurology lab, it's due on Friday."

"You already wrote the paper and proofread it," Okabe recalls. "Remember, you had me read over it and I declared it perfect, of the proper quality demanded of a mad scientist of your caliber."

Kurisu snorts at his last comment. "What about the lab results for the –" she begins, only to be interrupted by Okabe.

"The Miller Experiment? You mailed those out last week, remember?

"And those supply forms, for the Glasgow lab?" she lists off, racking her brain for any projects she's forgetting.

"Filled out and ready to be turned in on Monday," Okabe answers promptly.

"I guess you're right then," Kurisu says in surrender, sinking further back into the pillows. "I can't think of any more projects, so there's no reason we can't lounge around in bed all day," she sighs.

"Perfect! Now let our day of relaxation commence!" Okabe whisper-shouts triumphantly. He punctuates his declaration with maniacal laughter. Only a few minutes pass before there's a huge crash from elsewhere in the house. "Is that—" he begins, sounding concerned.

"Probably," Kurisu groans. "Time for us to go do our jobs as parents. So much for our day of relaxation," she mutters, throwing the covers aside.


	7. Lingering

**Sorry, guys, it's been awhile. I was super busy with my study abroad program, but now I'm back in the states and able to write again, so updates should be more regular again.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are amazing!**

 **This is based off an idea from the lovely chesnutchris. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The walk home is silent, as both Okabe and Kurisu are lost in their own thoughts. Okabe is probably adjusting to being back on the Steins;gate worldline, and Kurisu is still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she succeeded, that he's safe and back where he belongs. She tangles her fingers with his, determined not to let him go. He shoots her a questioning look, but she just ducks her head. She doesn't feel up to explaining herself right now. Fortunately, Okabe seems to get the hint.

They quickly arrive at the lab, and Kurisu is happy to get inside. It's sunny and hot outside, and she's dripping with sweat just from the short walk home. Daru and Mayuri greet them cheerfully, and Kurisu is struck with the sudden realization that neither of them remember what happened. Fortunately, Mayuri breaks her train of thought. "Okarin?" she asks sweetly. "Did you forget to bring lunch?"

Okabe looks startled at the sudden question, but then irritation breaks over his face. "A mad scientist such as myself has many more important things on his mind than mundane norms such as lunch. I'll have you know I was brainstorming new ideas for—"

Kurisu rolls her eyes and cuts him off. "The organization must be responsible for your lapse in attention. True mad scientists are masters of memory and multi-tasking, you know," she says ominously, giving a dramatic flourish. "Only an outside force could have distracted you so effectively." Her little speech is followed by confused silence from the others, only broken by Okabe's awkward throat-clearing and offer to go get take out.

The lab seems quiet and empty without him there, and she has to restrain herself from rushing after him. She finds herself gazing out the window at his retreating back and absently playing with the tools on the desk. She needs a distraction. She's drawn to Okabe's latest project, the refrigerator/air-conditioning unit that keeps shorting out the power. Before she even knows what's happening, she's ripping out wires and rearranging them, head buried inside the fridge.

After a couple minutes of watching her tear apart Okabe's pride and joy, Daru decides to speak up. "Um, Kurisu? What exactly are you doing?" he asks her, nonplussed.

Carefully cutting through another wire, she absently tosses a response over her shoulder. "I'm fixing Future Lab Gadget 10. What self-respecting mad scientist's lab doesn't have functioning air-conditioning?" He doesn't quite know how to respond to that.

* * *

Kurisu has no idea what is happening to her. Unlike she'd hoped, the random tinkering and the dramatic speeches do not disappear. Every time someone asks her a question, she's having to resist giving them a mad scientist's explanation, and she's forbidden herself from bringing home tools after she took apart the faulty alarm clock in her hotel room.

She spends almost every free afternoon she has at the lab, and it's getting more difficult to pretend that everything is normal. She's been answering Okabe's usual Hououin Kyouma drivel in turn instead of rolling her eyes and ignoring it, and she's managed to tinker with practically every invention he has in the Future Gadget Lab. First it was the bamboo helicopter camera (she thinks she remembers him giving her it as a present on one of the wordlines, but the memory is dim and tinged with sadness), which she just happened to pick up the parts for before coming to the lab. She manages to get the refrigerator/air-conditioning unit working, and she's even been making improvements to the microwave.

Okabe seems to be puzzled by her strange behavior, although he hasn't asked her about it since the day he came home from getting takeout and found her tearing apart his fridge. Instead he just watches her work, pretending to be absorbed in a TV show or a book, or occasionally that stupid video game with the alpaca-man that he and Mayuri obsess over.

* * *

It all comes apart a week after she returned him to this worldline. The sun is setting, and she's putting some finishing touches on the microwave, when Okabe calls her name, jolting her back to the present. The apartment is tinted in red light, and she notices that they're the only ones still here. Daru and Mayuri must have gone home already. She should probably go back to her hotel. Has she even eaten dinner yet? Her stomach growls loudly, answering the question for her.

Okabe smiles at her, grabbing her wrist. "We're getting dinner," he commands gently, and she's too hungry to disobey. She takes off her lab coat and follows him out into the street.

They end up eating at the greasy spoon where he took her when they first met, after she finally found him so she could thank him for saving her life (although thinking about it, she feels that she has eaten here many times before, but that's both impossible and irrelevant).

They've been seated and have had their orders taken when he finally decides to ask. "So, my dear assistant, what's up with the copycat act recently? Because I'm flattered, but I'm starting to become concerned that you've been replaced by an organization spy." After a few seconds of silence, he asks, "Does it have to with something that happened while I was gone?"

His second question, and the casual way he says _gone_ , as if he'd simply gone on vacation, finally make her angry enough to let the truth slip out. "When you disappeared," she begins abruptly, in a flat, eerily calm voice. "I was the only one that remembered. None of the others did, and I thought that I was losing my mind."

She has to stop herself there, to compose herself, before continuing. "I was so scared and thought I was going to fail at saving you," her voice breaks here. "But then I found a way to trigger their memories, by pretending to be—"

"Hououin Kyouma," he finishes for her, realization lighting his face. He's about to say something else, when the irritated waitress interrupts to announce that their food is ready.

They eat in comfortable silence, before heading back to the lab together. The streets are dark and silent now that the sun has set, and Kurisu keeps her gaze fixed on the stars as they walk.

"You know that I'm not going anywhere, right?" Okabe blurts out, pulling her focus back to earth. "You made sure that I'm going to stay on this timeline. Plus," he shoots her a playful grin. "You'd come pull me back, if I did end up somewhere else, right?"

She rolls her eyes at him playfully, but the tension bleeds out of her. Okabe's not going to leave her again. She's stuck with him, after all.

* * *

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	8. Family Dinner

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, guys! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! You guys are the best!**

* * *

The kitchen is loud and bustling. Kurisu is staring determinedly at the stove, cautiously stirring a pot of boiling water. Okabe watches her from the kitchen table, while both Sora and Ayumi chatter animatedly with him. He can hardly get a word in edgewise. Ayumi is talking about the various ideas she has for the upcoming invention contest, while Sora is talking about his latest painting that he did for art class.

"And I'll keep my eyes peeled for any organization agents that try to tamper with my work!" Ayumi concluded with an excellent imitation of Okabe's mad scientist laugh.

He's kind of impressed, and a little bit disturbed. "That sounds like a good plan," he says to Ayumi, and she beams with pride. Turning to Sora, he pats his son's shoulder. "Your paintings are always amazing," Okabe reassures him. Neither he nor Kurisu know anything about art, but they try their best to be supportive.

Mercifully, Kurisu interrupts their conversation. "I didn't burn it this time!" she says, grinning triumphantly and bringing over plates of spaghetti. Everyone digs in and happily begins eating. There's a few minutes of contented silence before Ayumi gives a gasp of realization and pushes her chair back. "I could design a motorized spoon!" She grabs a pen off of the kitchen counter and starts scribbling notes on her napkin.

"Ayumi, dear, what have I said about inventing at the dinner table?" Kurisu chastises her, but it's no use. She's gone down the rabbit hole of imagination and inspiration.

Okabe turns to Ayumi, looking over the diagram she's started to draw. "I think I know a few modifications that can be made to that, to make it work better." He pulls a pen out of the pocket of his lab coat and begins drawing on his own napkin, brow knitted in concentration.

"Okabe?" Kurisu taps his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Remember what we decided about working on the kids' projects?"

"I'm not doing it for her—I'm just simply helping her with the idea!" Okabe protests, making no effort to stop what he's doing. Well, she tried.

"Let me have a look at it," she says curtly, sitting down next to him. Three bowls of pasta sit abandoned, growing cold. Pulling a pen out of the pocket of her lab coat, she tugs the napkin away from Okabe. "See, you're doing everything wrong!"

"How dare you accuse the great scientist Hououin Kyouma of inaccuracy!" Okabe booms out.

Finished with his pasta, Sora turns to Ayumi. "I can help you make a wicked color scheme for that if you want."

"Great!" she exclaims. They get to work on what is sure to be the winning contest entry.

Yet another family dinner has devolved into an invention session.

* * *

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
